User talk:Mistertrouble189/Archive 2
Hi, welcome to Mistertrouble189's first talk page archive. This page is locked and cannot be edited. If you need to respond to/continue one of these messages, please do so on his talk page. This archive has messages from June 26, 2009 through November 26, 2009. ---- Word Bubbles, hooray. *Should we create word bubble thingy majiggies like the thingy on Zeldapedia? :O --★ Blanky 23:16, 26 June 2009 (UTC) Help *Hey, Mistertrouble189. I've been having trouble signing in. I finished it but it said it was unable to log me in, so I checked the FAQ (which didn't help), so what's this supposed to mean?! Please answer... -- 22:50, 29 June 2009 (UTC) *Oh, uh, yeah I...k-knew bout t-the, um, FAQ-thing. (sweats, giggles under-breath)... OK, I'll try, a-again, I guess...-- 17:32, 30 June 2009 (UTC) :*Thanks for the advice...but nothing is working. Oh, and BTW I didn't put my e-mail address, it's optianal-right?-- 21:20, 30 June 2009 (UTC) ::*That's strange. It said it was optional on the "How to Create an Account"-page...but I'll try the e-mail thing anyway!-- 01:39, 1 July 2009 (UTC) :::*It won't even work with my e-mail. As I clicked the done button or whatever I saw all the check marks, NOTHING HELPS!-- 15:45, 1 July 2009 (UTC) RE:Goth Boy I can't completely remember, I think it was MySims Kingdom... or I might of read it off the official website but I would never want to make anything up! sorry for the miss happening! Morcubus/Account And I am very sorry about the Morcubus-thing! I didn't mean to keep deleting it like that, you had every right. I am also thinking about signing in and becoming an administrator. 16:42, 29 June 2009 (UTC) Concern This wiki is in definate need for some edits in the MySims Racing area, especially in these pages [1], [2], [3], [4] wich, for some reason, 4 is being called Death Canyon in different pages, and [5].-- 18:02, 29 June 2009 (UTC) *Oh, sorry I'm at the end of the game-so, I couldn't quite remember. Thanks.-- 17:32, 30 June 2009 (UTC) Jack Hey mate my name's Jack I've just started but I hope to be a big part of your comunnity. Please reply. *Thanks I'm a fan and if you would like I can do an article on the mystery festival on MySims Party. Crideas Userboxes Suggestion Pleasesign Template Buddy Image Request Hey Hey look at my new avatar Blanky made me. I was thinking if you put a blue suit on your Sim you'll look like Pheonix Wright. Any way I've already started my plans, I wish to join your group if you would accept. Hai...bye. o.o O.o The new poll was gonna be: *Which is your favorite resturant owner? *A) Chef Gino *B) Chef Watanabe *C) Roxie Road *D) Cedella But there is too much coding on the page for me to be able to edit. Could you please put it up? And the image for it was the four of thems images next to eachother.--Skull26374 05:36, 4 July 2009 (UTC) Oh Really? You know, I'll pass.--Fire1000 22:40, 4 July 2009 (UTC) PS: I want to watch Bruno. Hallo! Hey there, Totaldramaman is here! I don't really get how Mel the Mummy breathes. I mean, he has skin that isn't zombie colored! And he's proably only 1,093 years old! Young for a mummy. This remindes me, I went over to my freind Hunter's yestederday, and he invvited this collage kid, AJ (I call him DumJ) AND we played Halo 3 with my other friend Brody. I was Rock506, Brody was Pengiun (LOL), DumJ was Haplo5679, and Hunter was cvenBHGhygGGYUYY6jjre. and somehow Haplo kept finding me every where, so I diceded to go in the icy part of the cave (we were on the snowy course) and I just wanted to destroy the automobiles, droids, and other objects on the course. I'll tell the rest tomoorow. It's 11:15 PM! Plz reply,--Totaldramaman 03:17, 5 July 2009 (UTC) Re:Sim Pics jackr12 messege Hey r u there? I'd like to ask you something.--Jackr12 16:56, 5 July 2009 (UTC) *Well you see I'm wanting to become an admin but all I have are the MySims Wii games. What can I do--Jackr12 14:53, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Me Again *Hi, I finally got to create an account! But I have no clue how to add pics.--75.92.189.24, now known as--Game-fanatic 20:38, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Future Admin *It's G-f, I've got a plan on how I can become an admin. I already have made 480 edits in the benefit of this wiki (out of 500), and to get to 1,000 (so I can be an admin) I could just make 3 edits everyday for 130 days. If you have any ideas of how I could improve my idea, please state them.--Game-fanatic 01:08, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Poll-Ideas *We could do a "Who's your favorite geeky sim?"-poll With Vic Vector, Ian Arneson, Jenny, and Gertrude Spackles. And then a "Who's the craziest sim?"-poll with Dr. F, Yuki, and the other two I'm not sure. Maybe Sapphire and someone else.--Game-fanatic 02:47, 7 July 2009 (UTC) I won't be here I'm going to lay off this website for a while.--Fire1000 02:39, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Infolinks jackr12 messeges My Towns hai Thanks Admins Thanks For Your Welcome i will always be on this wiki everyday --BestEEnEFan 05:43, 26 July 2009 (UTC) Unused Images Update Yo MySims Drama Game-Fanatic and both agree that MySims Drama created by the user Zordon should be on the main page and we need only an admin like you to do it. Im working on MySims Drama and I release new episodes every now and then, sometimes I relaese more, I just put 2 new episodes if you wanna read em!Zordon123456789mlw7 00:39, September 22, 2009 (UTC) Season Finale! Zordon123456789mlw7 03:58, October 20, 2009 (UTC) MySims Drama Link I got your message here's the link: User:Zordon123456789mlw7/ MySims Drama --Dentface Blanky offense GREETINGS Tabs Dentface Promotion Pizza yum HALLOWEENY SKINNN 1 WORLD? HOW DO U THINK ALL THE GAMES TAKE PLACE IN 1 WORLD? FROM 69.11 SOMTHING really i did? my little bro sometimes messes with my computer when i in the bathroom dont worry i installing a lock tonight at 8:00 :) Dentface Darkrudie's Return Noooooo I AM BEOND MUTANTS AS THEY ARE BEOND YOU!!!!! HELO TROUBLE. A NICE NAME FOR MY HORSEMAN* ARCHANGEL HOLDS TROUBLE AND APOCYLYSE (ME) TURNS TROUBLE INTO A HORSEMAN MORCUBUS IS ON THIS WIKI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *GASP* YOU ONLY NEED 17 EDITS TO GET 3,000 EDITS!!!! THAT HAS TO BE A RECORD!!!!! Goth Boy